


An Unfortunate Pair of Handcuffs

by PalindromeIsntOne



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalindromeIsntOne/pseuds/PalindromeIsntOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Ike, Marth, handcuffs, and two inadvertent witnesses. Need I say more? Slash, yaoi, m/m etc. Handcuffs but not S/M. Partly humour but mostly smut. Established IkexMarth, LinkxZelda, hint of LinkxMarth and Zeldax...slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Pair of Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Removed from FanFiction-net to prevent someone else doing it for me when I'm not prepared, if you understand. Given that you're only 'allowed' to go up to M rating there, and all that. I've heard removals of the like happening. And so now it's here! (I may have taken some liberties with Smash Manor and Crazy Hand (amongst other things). Artistic licence. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, blah, blah, BLAH. And if I was making a profit from this I would be seriously worried about the nature of my profession.)

Ike did not like what Marth was wearing, not one bit. He didn't like how it _clung_ , how it was _slit_ , how it teased revealingly whilst keeping the rest frustratingly hidden. He didn't like the fact that Marth's clothes were making it difficult for him to even _walk down the corridor_ comfortably, whilst people stared at him as if he had 'lust' written in big black letters across his forehead. He especially didn't like the fact that Marth was doing it deliberately to taunt him whilst he couldn't do anything about it. Luckily it was a short corridor, and Marth was at the end of it.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to you." Ike waited for Marth to turn around and then captured the prince against the nearest wall, his arms hemming Marth in from either side.

"Yes?" Marth started a little but then smiled at him, unfazed.

"Do you… _mind_?" Ike muttered, glancing around to check that no one was watching them.

"No," Marth replied innocently.

Ike wasn't exactly a master in subtlety. Having established that the nearest person was now right at the end of the corridor he leant closer to Marth and lowered his voice.

"I want to take you against this wall."

Marth blushed. "It's only clothes," he mumbled shyly.

"You _know_ I'm tied up in matches until the end of the day," Ike growled. "And now I have to walk around with…with…" His eyes flicked down and up, then looked into Marth's meaningfully.

Marth smiled, slipping a thin finger over the waistband of Ike's trousers and running it tentatively around the front, provoking a subdued gasp. A moment later Ike's hand was sliding up underneath Marth's _stupidly clingy_ top, caressing the smooth skin there. The pressure of his hand betrayed his impatience.

" _Ike_." Marth blushed, and Ike nearly followed suit. He wasn't used to this, Marth being provocative. He'd expected to have a little more control over himself, but currently the only control he had was to hide his lack of it against Marth's hip, which wasn't helping.

Marth arched against him, raising himself slightly onto the balls of his feet so that he could press his soft lips against Ike's. A low groan vibrated Ike's throat and he pushed Marth against the wall more firmly, pinning the smaller male with his full body weight as a second hand joined the first. He enjoyed the moment for a little while but then pulled back before his mind could completely give in, still unused to the idea that he, a mercenary, could take a royal to the wall in such a sexual way, _in public_. Part of him still half-expected to be dragged away by armed guards, or for the delicate prince to protest that he had no right. He straightened up, trying to form a coherent goodbye whilst making sure he could get to Marth later.

"Ike," Marth sighed softly, and Ike nearly pinned him again despite himself.

"Do you _have_ to wear that?" he muttered huskily, though only a very small part of him was objecting.

Marth blushed again. "I thought…that you might like it," he answered quietly.

"I do but –" Ike cut himself off as he heard footsteps sounding at the end of the corridor. "Later," he finished, the word fully loaded. Then he turned and headed off.

* * *

"I'm _bored_ ," Zelda complained, fiddling with her plait. She shot a glance over at Link.

"Same," he admitted. "I don't have any matches today though. And I thought _you_ were meant to be helping with first aid?"

"Peach is covering my shift. I thought I'd come and watch you fight, but it turns out you aren't."

Link shrugged. "I guess we could still go and watch the matches with everyone else."

Zelda seemed about to agree to this, but then an idea occurred to her. "If _everyone_ else is out watching the matches, why don't we have a snoop around the manor?"

Link felt like pointing out that they had seen the whole manor already, and had known its layout for a long time. But he was known for his optimism and spirit of adventure, so he agreed to go anyway.

As Zelda had predicted the manor was empty, and they strolled through the corridors testing the occasional door handle, but all were locked.

"These are just people's rooms anyway," Link pointed out. "We've visited them all before, at some point."

They continued walking down the corridors, their footsteps soft on the carpet but strangely loud in the quiet of the manor. They covered each corridor systematically, progressing right up to the top floor of the manor. As they reached the far end of that one Link turned to Zelda with a shrug.

"Doesn't look like there's much up here. All we've found so far is a storage cupboard."

Zelda sighed, disappointed. But just then a strange, muffled sing-song voice began, chanting something indistinguishable.

"What was that?" Zelda looked around excitedly.

Link frowned for a moment, motioning for her to be quiet. He was somewhat alarmed to realise that the noise was coming from behind the large door they were standing directly outside of. The door had always been there, of course, and Link had seen it so many times he hadn't even given it a second thought; this large, distinctively decorated door at the end of the top corridor.

"It's Crazy Hand's office. That must be Crazy Hand himself," Link told her with a hushed awe. She looked at him, wide-eyed, and they both moved in unison to press their ears against the door.

"… _watch them dance, silly dance… a rambutan orang-utan…never winning, aha! No matter the reasons…dark clouds, sweet potion, deep tickles oh-ho, it tickles…_ "

"He's _crazy_ ," Zelda whispered.

"Of course he is, he's Crazy Hand," Link whispered back, but he was equally disturbed.

"I thought he was just a hand…"

"He _is_ just a hand…"

"… _deep and thorough, hot chameleon on a lily bloom…once a test, always tested…remember the reasons, no reasons…sexual fingers, metal on skin on green melon, a lemon, a spy…a spy, two spies outside my door…_ "

Link and Zelda had barely time to react to what they had heard before the large door began to swing open, pushing them backwards. Link grabbed Zelda's hand, trying to pull them both away so that they could make a run for it. But it was already too late as four large white fingers curled around the edge of the door, drumming dramatically on the wood for a moment.

"RUN!" Link cried, but as they began to turn the index finger lifted off the wood, pointing at them. They had no time to brace themselves before they were both engulfed in a blinding flash of light.

And then it was dark. Link tried to move and found he couldn't. Luckily he didn't seem to be hurt, not that he could tell. There was something soft but solid beneath him – it felt like carpet.

"Zelda?" he ventured tentatively.

"Oh, Link, is that you? Are you alright?"

"Zelda." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, it's all dark."

"You sound close."

There was a pause. "Link?"

"Yes?"

"My body feels…strange."

Link felt the same, though he couldn't explain it. He didn't feel quite himself, as though despite being uninjured he wasn't occupying the same body. He felt strong and…inexplicably circular.

"What has Crazy Hand done to us?" Zelda whimpered.

"I don't know."

"What do we do now?"

Link tried to move again, to no avail. He sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

* * *

Ike finished his final match victoriously and shook his opponent's hand before stepping out of the arena and heading back to the manor. It was already into the evening; there would be just enough time for an evening meal in the hall and then he could finally go to Marth's room to claim the pleasures that he had arranged earlier that afternoon.

Despite this, dinner couldn't be rushed. He was having steak, and meat had to be enjoyed. Hence it was a full three quarters of an hour later before Ike turned up outside Marth's door and announced his presence with a sharp knock. The door opened far, far too slowly.

"Hello." And Marth was _still_ wearing those clothes.

Ike barged his way in through the door long before it was fully open, kissing his lover passionately as he _finally_ got his hands on what he'd been waiting for.

"Ike…Ike…close the– aaaa _aaaah_ …oh…close the door," Marth moaned against him, moving towards the bed as Ike slammed the door shut as fast as humanely possible. But having reached the bed Ike slowed down dramatically, slowly sliding over the covers and smiling at Marth's expectant form. He had time now, and he intended to enjoy himself.

Taking the prince's hand he slowly began to kiss his way up the inside of his wrist, teasing the skin with his tongue as he went. The bed sheets rustled softly beneath him as he moved closer, licking his way up to Marth's shoulder where that _stupid_ top was once again in the way. Marth raised his arms with a smile and Ike peeled it off, flinging it to the far side of the room. And oh God, how was he supposed to go slow when he was looking at _that_ , the beautiful skin and lean muscle rising and falling with Marth's quick breaths. He lowered his head and kissed his way down Marth's chest, subtly squeezing one of Marth's thighs between both his own as he did so because his trousers were already tight, the bulge there demanding attention. Unfortunately but inevitably Marth noticed and responded by pulling himself closer to Ike, searching for his lips and kissing him deeply, his hot tongue flicking into Ike's mouth.

"Marth…" Ike tried to pull away, feeling his desire already beginning to overpower his control. As impossible as it was he wanted to suppress himself, to pleasure Marth first. "Let me…" he groaned, attempting to part from Marth enough to kiss up his other arm. But Marth knew what Ike wanted and he wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He pulled himself upwards and ground his hips firmly against Ike's, turning his head to kiss Ike's already clenched jaw as he tried to resist a little longer.

"Ike…I…I want you," he whispered. Ike groaned loudly, a groan that was rough and tense and full of want. That was the dirtiest the normally shy Marth ever talked, and it aroused him no end to hear it. He pushed Marth back on the bed, his hand reaching around Marth's thigh to trace a finger down the slit there that had been driving him crazy all day. Every time Marth had bent over the slit had parted, revealing a flash of that pale skin, and then he would straighten up again, once more hiding the skin from view. Tempting him, teasing him. Now Ike returned the favour, slipping his hand in through the slit and tracing lightly around the back of Marth's thigh just enough to sensitise the skin without fully stroking. Marth moaned and tried to push his thigh more fully against Ike's hand, but Ike removed it almost as soon as Marth moved.

"Ike…" Marth swallowed and panted, looping his arms around Ike's neck to pull him closer. Ike caught both of Marth's wrists with his hand and pushed them up and away, back towards the head rail. Marth caught his eye and his pupils dilated with lust and understanding, his hands turning backwards to grasp the rails. Ike gave him one more lingering kiss and then bent over, reaching under the bed for the handcuffs.

* * *

"What's happening? I'm moving!" Link cried in a panic, feeling himself being dragged roughly across the carpet and then lifted up.

"Me too! Link?" Zelda called back anxiously.

The world suddenly came into light, a dizzying blur of colour. Link struggled uselessly but found himself locked into position. It took several moments for everything to steady again, and just as the disorientation was passing he felt some part of himself click – physically – into place. For a horrible moment he wondered if he had broken something. And then he registered what he was seeing all in a rush. He was in a room. A bedroom. There were people. Ike – Ike was looking straight at him.

"Ike?"

Ike didn't seem to hear him.

"Ike – what the hell is going on?"

Somehow Ike's hand been holding him up, because a moment later he removed it and Link felt himself abruptly slide down around something soft and warm. What was happening?

"Zelda?"

"Link, something _clicked_ , I don't know what –"

"Me too. What on earth –?" He didn't know what had happened to him, but whatever it was he could still see and so he turned his gaze to the left where Zelda's voice was coming from and saw…well, nothing at first. He was looking across the head rail of a bed and there was nothing to be seen except a slim wrist stretched up and fastened with… And then something else clicked. Mentally. And it was far, far more horrible than the physical sensation.

"Zelda, I think…I think…"

"Link?"

"I think we've been turned into handcuffs."

* * *

Marth groaned, arching against his freshly applied restraints and letting the short chain in between the handcuffs slide up and down the head rails a few times. The slight clinking noise of metal against metal drew another long groan from Ike. Then Ike ran his hands over Marth's chest once more, this time slowly, lovingly. He pulled off his own top and let it drop to one side.

"I love you Ike," Marth breathed.

"I love you too." Ike smiled and straddled Marth's hips leisurely, admiring the sight before him. He saw Marth's hands flex a little inside the handcuffs and licked his lips unconsciously. It wasn't just a kink. As much as that little restriction turned him on it also helped give him some control – if Marth was left to let those hands roam free Ike would be…significantly less coherent. Not that he'd ever admit as much to Marth of course.

"Ike…" Marth hooked one foot around Ike's back and tried to pull him closer, his eyelids fluttering closed. It was all the encouragement Ike needed. Without hesitation he leant in and pressed their chests together, relishing in the bloom of heat that stirred in his stomach as soon as skin met skin. He slid over Marth languidly, kissing his way up over ribs and nipple until he was sucking on Marth's neck. Marth's abdomen flexed beneath Ike's, the handcuffs clinking in impatience.

"I don't think you realise…how clingy…that top was," Ike gasped, teeth scraping lightly as he moved his head back down. His tongue circled Marth's belly button. "I could see…your skin…without seeing… _your skin._ " Without warning he plunged his tongue into the centre, pushing at the edges with his tongue as Marth let out a high, breathy moan. The handcuffs clanked loudly against the head rails – once, twice. The sound seemed to strike directly into the animal part of Ike's brain and he reached down unashamedly to grope his erection through his trousers.

"Ike…oh God…Ike…" Marth rocked beneath him, his heels sliding on the sheets as he sought purchase to push himself closer. Ike sighed and moved his head away from Marth's belly button, drifting lower still.

"Those slits…I wanted…to _rip_ them…" He groaned a hot breath right against Marth's crotch and Marth's knees jerked up in reflex, thighs tightening around Ike's neck. A few deep breaths and then Ike paused, tilting his head and resting it against one of Marth's hips, massaging the other with his thumb.

"I wanted to hear the material _tear…_ I wanted to see…if you were _hard_ …" Ike slid his hand inwards, dipping between Marth's thighs and squeezing. Marth made a short thrust against his hand, whimpering. Ike moved his hand away and pulled his own trousers and underwear off, palming himself a few times before leaning in again, tracing his tongue briefly under the line of Marth's waistband. He paused just a moment to raise his head.

"Marth?"

"Y-yes?" He heard Marth swallow.

"Say something."

"I…I…"

"Please, Marth. You're so beautiful. You're perfect." He traced butterfly kisses across Marth's midriff, gently stroking his hand up the inside of Marth's thigh. Marth got self-conscious about talking in bed past the odd word, so Ike liked to encourage him. The sound of Marth's voice when he was aroused made Ike shudder.

"I…oh, Ike…"

Ike felt a slight tingle in his spine. "Yes, Marth, more. I love you. I love you so much." He looked up just as Marth bit his lip and looked down at him.

"Ifeltyoulookingatme."

Ike groaned and pulled himself up briefly so that he could kiss Marth wetly, tongues meeting and sliding until it was all Ike could do to keep his hands on Marth and not touch himself, not push further, not yet. He forced himself to slow down, parting slightly so that he could catch his breath.

"Where?" He trailed a finger down over Marth's stomach. "Where did you feel me looking?"

"Ike, please…"

"Here?" He nipped teasingly at the inside of one elbow.

"No…"

"Where?"

"My…my back…"

Ike slipped one hand behind Marth gently and ran a finger over Marth's spine, downwards until it was just above his coccyx. "Where else?"

Marth struggled for a moment, breathing heavily. "…My legs…"

This time Ike ran both hands down the right leg until he reached the ankle, then briefly took one of the toes into his mouth and sucked it until the handcuffs clanged once more. Ike smiled and shifted to the other leg, kissing the outside of the still clothed calf and back up until he was once more at the hip.

"Where else?" He could feel Marth's desperation, his impatience. But he would make Marth say it. Because there wasn't a single place on Marth's body that Ike _hadn't_ looked today, and Marth knew it. That was why Marth had worn the clothes in the first place – to make Ike _look_ at him. And want him. Badly.

"You were…looking at…my…"

"Go on…"

"…my…arse," Marth whispered, and now Ike could see the strain beginning in Marth's arms as he pulled against the handcuffs. Without preamble Ike shoved his hand down the back of Marth's trousers and clenched his hand around one cheek, feeling Marth's skin already clammy with desire. He dipped a finger into the crevasse and Marth moaned loudly, pushing back against his hand. By now Ike was near drunk with lust, only half aware that he was thrusting against the mattress, waiting, silently pleading for Marth to say the last.

"Where else?" Ike breathed.

"Ike…"

"Where?"

"Ike…oh please…I can't…Ike…" That perfect voice was strained with tension, thighs and torso tense with anticipation. But he knew what Ike was waiting for. He knew what the reward was because Ike had just shown him.

"I love you Marth I could look at you all day I could kiss you all day I could…" Ike groaned, licking a long line around the side of Marth's neck before biting tenderly on his earlobe. Marth could barely take it any longer.

"Ike…This is…I want… You were looking at…at my…o-oh God…my…at…at my… _cock._ " The last word was barely a movement of trembling lips overridden by the quiet shaking of handcuffs against the head rails, but Ike heard it. He clutched at Marth's erection through his trousers and Marth's whole body curved in a perfect arch of yearning. Sweaty wrists slipped and slid inside their circular imprisonment, Marth's elbows flapping helplessly for a moment with the need to touch. Ike felt his skin burn with the thought: _Marth wanted to touch himself._

"Take them off…" Marth whispered. He didn't mean the handcuffs.

Ike took his hand away for a moment and slipped it _inside_ Marth's trousers instead, letting Marth break out in a moan of both relief and need for relief. And then finally, _finally_ , he pulled at those trousers, now clinging slightly with sweat, tugging them free and throwing them away passionately. Marth's underwear followed shortly afterwards and Ike pressed in, unable to stop himself any longer. His blood was a hot pulse of urgency that drove him onwards as he bit at Marth's lip, nearly drawing blood. His hand shook a little as he reached for the lube and prepared Marth in a hurry. Neither of them cared, Marth's wrists beginning a steady slip-slide inside the handcuffs as if he could saw himself free. And then at last Ike plunged in and Marth cried out in pleasure, the two of them moving as one, letting the pressure burn and bloom between them as they built towards each other's ecstasy.

* * *

Link had known that Ike and Marth were together of course. And naturally he had known that they had had sex, though he had never really _thought_ about that. Certainly not in the way he was being confronted with it now. He realised several things in quick succession. He could see. He could hear. He could talk – but after a moment of yelling he quickly established that only Zelda could hear him. Being a certain inanimate object meant that he couldn't move but he also found that he could still…feel. He had absolutely no time to brace himself for this concept before he well and truly _felt._

At first it was just a slight grating. He could feel the links joining him with Zelda up unto a point, and the slight pressure where they were being pulled against the head rails. At this moment he was rather more concerned with the fact he could see and hear. He had never heard Marth's voice sigh or moan like that…and _Ike_ …Link would have blushed near strawberry red if he had had cheeks to do it with. He couldn't put his hands over his ears because he had no hands or ears. He couldn't close his… eyes… either – he could look away but there wasn't much space to do so and he felt himself sickeningly, but somewhat compellingly drawn to the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I'm a handcuff! I don't have eyes! Why do I have to _see_?" he wailed.

"How do we get out of this?" Zelda cried back.

"I don't know! Will the magic wear off?"

"I don't know!"

And that was when he became aware of it – a broad heat in the centre of him, shifting slightly. Growing hotter. The more he tried not to think about it the more he thought about it and noticed the steady, ever-strengthening pulse of it as it increased in temperature. Oh God. Marth's wrist. That was Marth's wrist. That was Marth's pulse. And now he could feel every hitch and acceleration as Ike moved and…tongued Marth's belly button. He felt himself being pulled forward violently – once, twice, slamming into the head rail as Marth's wrist slammed against _him_. And then Ike began to talk, low and sultry, and Link could feel Marth's pulse beginning a quick tempo inside him, the tendons there flexing with desire.

"Zelda…" He didn't even know how to begin to explain how he felt – wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Zelda didn't reply – probably just as lost for words as he was. Ike however, was far from speechless. _Where else?_ Link felt Marth's wrists twitch and then twist suddenly, pressing the hot pulse against another part of him. A choked moan broke out before he could help himself.

"Link?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"N-nothing!" Link replied, a little too loudly as Marth gave his answer and Ike slipped his hand down the back of Marth's trousers. In response Marth pulled his wrists down, hard, the skin rubbing jerkily now as sweat made him clammy, creating more friction against the handcuff. The moan that left Link then was too loud to escape notice. Oh God, no. Please, no – this was so wrong. This couldn't be happening.

" _Link?_ " Zelda's voice sounded closer to incredulous now. "Now is really _not_ the time to decide if you're bisexual!"

Link had no answer to that. In the past, a long time ago, he had found something endearing about Marth's features, their more feminine aspect, the slim muscled torso agile and elegant as well as firm. Marth was charming…yes, charming and…oh Hell he was rather peculiarly attractive for a male and that wasn't even a very long time ago so help him God. He loved Zelda, he really did, but in fairness he had never expected to see the bluenette like _this_ doing _that_ and sounding like _that_ whilst touching Link like _this._

"Just…ignore it," Zelda instructed, though Link could have sworn her voice was a little on the breathy side as well.

"I'm trying!" Link protested weakly. But Ike and Marth were soon naked and Marth's wrist was if possible getting hotter still. Neither of them were trying to be quiet as Ike thrust in and Marth was pushed up the bed with the force of it, the short handcuff chain stopping short at the top head rail. Marth's wrists shot up through the handcuffs until Link could feel him on all sides, pulse thrumming, and then the now sweat-slick wrist retreated with Ike, only to be pushed back in again –

"IGNORE IT!" Zelda yelled, and only then did Link realise he'd begun to moan softly with each movement. But oh God he was a handcuff – 90 percent of him was cavity and filling all of that was Marth's skin and heat, rubbing against him.

"It's hard!" Link protested.

"Now is _not_ the time to be making innuendos either!" Zelda yelled back.

The perversion and guilt Link felt for watching had long since been overridden by the sensation of it. Ike and Marth were completely absorbed in each other's lust and need; it was so intense Link found himself caught in the radiation of it, now completely unable to look away regardless of whether or not he had eyes. And Marth's wrist, now fully slick with sweat, just kept sliding rhythmically through him, bringing his arousal higher and higher. If it was possible for a handcuff to be aroused. And it was only when Link automatically sent the impulse to his hand to touch himself and help relieve the coiling desire that he remembered he had no hands. He was trapped, in a sense, just as Marth was. Marth's wrist kept moving, each strained slide riling Link higher until the need for release was nearly painful. He was vaguely aware of something strange in him beginning to loosen whilst the rest of him tightened, but he was too aroused to pay it much attention. _Just…a little…more…_ Marth's wrist thrust in again and another jolt of lust shot through him, tipping him right onto the threshold. He felt sure he was about to climax but something held him there, burning right against the very edge. Perhaps despite everything else it wasn't possible for a handcuff to orgasm. The thought very nearly made him sob.

" _Zelda,_ " he gasped.

"You are _not_."

Link could only give a broken moan. He really, really needed to come.

* * *

"Ike! IKE!"

Ike rocked into Marth heavily, feeling the whole mattress give under their combined effort. Marth had abandoned all shyness now, his usually pale body flushed with exertion and heat. His thighs tightened jerkily around Ike's waist with each thrust, his head thrown back as he panted.

"…o-ohh, th-there…I…" Marth's hands tightened into fists as he pulled and pushed against the handcuffs in desperation. Ike worried for the chafing on his wrists, but he had specially locked the handcuffs in position to stop them from notching tighter and cutting off Marth's circulation. And the sight of those hands, now twisting and writhing, was drawing Ike rapidly towards the edge.

"Ike…p-please…IKE!"

Ike had barely moved his hand to oblige when without warning Marth bucked and came, thrusting back against Ike as hard as he could as the orgasm shook him. His muscles clenched around Ike uncontrollably and that was all Ike needed before he doubled over Marth and burst hotly past his own climax, fingers grabbing blindly at Marth's sides. For a moment everything was a blur, two bodies heaving in unison. They ground their hips together irregularly whilst they each calmed, panting and catching their breath. Ike smiled against Marth's neck, feeling their heartbeats gradually begin to settle. Marth relaxed beneath him, and then one hand pulled lightly at his hair and he tilted his head up to have Marth press his lips gently against his. They parted softly, a warm haze settling over Ike's mind as Marth gently caressed his cheek with the back of one hand. Then he frowned a little. A hand in his hair…on his cheek…

"Marth, how did you get out of your handcuffs?"

"My…oh…I don't know." Marth glanced up at the head rails, looking equally puzzled.

* * *

Link couldn't hold back any longer. As Marth rocked harder and finally came Link thought he would implode under the force of his need. Marth's skin skidded to a halt against him, losing its rhythm and jerking irregularly, the strong push of his pulse throbbing against Link's rim and surely now, _now,_ he had to let it _out…_ It felt like he was splintering apart, vaporising in his own heat and condensing into a stabbing needle of pain and pleasure. He begged every god he knew the name of. _Please, please let me come._ He was too close. He couldn't…he couldn't… His vision blurred and he felt himself spiralling apart, unravelling until he was there, right _there…_

His feet hit solid ground and the orgasm crashed through him like a roar, ripping his senses to shreds. There was nothing then but the need and the release, consuming him at last like a crashing wave and he just kept _coming_ , quite possibly longer and harder than he ever had. He gripped his crotch frantically with one hand, his legs trembling beneath him as he sought for purchase with the other – finally finding it on something solid and wooden. He leant his weight against it gratefully as the last heated shudders continued to work their way through his entire body, leaving him feeling saturated and drained. Only then did he dare to take a little more weight onto his legs, still finding them unsteady beneath him. He took several deep breaths, and then finally opened his eyes.

He was standing in Marth's bedroom, one hand clutching at the corner of the chest of drawers, facing towards the bed. Ike and Marth were both looking at him, completely bewildered. Marth was blushing absolutely scarlet. They'd obviously seen…that last part. To his right Zelda stood looking at him as well…and her expression was really beyond description.

"Wh…" He cleared his throat, finding his voice rather hoarse. "What happened?" He might have been embarrassed, but he was still very much under the pleasurable fog of post-orgasmic bliss.

"You had an orgasm. In your pants. Standing up," Zelda said bluntly, her tone indecipherable. She always got a bit blunt when she was trying to hide her embarrassment. It seemed a little counterproductive, but it made her feel more in control.

"Uh…before that."

"The magic was wearing off towards the end. I did try to tell you but you…weren't listening. I could feel myself become less solid. I think we vaporised and reformed as ourselves."

Link did remember that, now he thought about. It had got a bit mixed up with the other feelings. Probably enhanced them, actually, as magic could do.

"…Right," Ike said finally. Link realised how it must have sounded.

"Oh no…we were snooping around the manor and…Crazy Hand…not us…" He gestured vaguely, his mind still hazy and preoccupied.

"We're going now." Zelda grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him towards the door. And to Link's mind, even as pleasantly flushed as he still was, Zelda's hand felt particularly hot.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Ike looked to Marth with a bemused half-shrug. Marth blushed further.

"They must have been watching the whole time!" he whispered.

"Zelda isn't quite done yet either," Ike chuckled.

"Ike!" Marth swatted his arm, embarrassed.

"It wasn't deliberate…Crazy Hand must have turned them into something so that we didn't see them…" He flipped Marth's wrists over thoughtfully and kissed the fading pink lines there one by one. Then he looked up and his eyes widened a little as if something had just occurred to him. With a fluid motion he leaned over the bed and fished underneath. A little further back his hand fastened on something metal and he pulled it out. He was holding an identical pair of handcuffs to the ones they had just been using. Marth looked at him, confused for several moments, and then his eyes widened.

"You mean they were the _handcuffs_?" Marth squeaked.

"And Crazy Hand put them under my bed and I picked them up instead of ours," Ike finished. "Bizarre."

Marth blushed. " _Ike!_ "

"What is it?"

"Is that all? They were…and you're just…!"

"Well in the end I don't think things turned out too badly, do you?" Ike chuckled humorously and hugged Marth closer, cradling him against his chest. Marth snuggled down against him, still blushing.

"I should get you some softer handcuffs for bed," Ike murmured after a little while.

Marth looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why do you like the metal ones so much?"

Ike smiled. "Not sure. They were the easiest to get hold of at the time. But sometimes when I'm sword fighting someone I hear the metal blades clang together and I think of it."

Marth blushed. "Isn't that…distracting?"

"Very." Ike grinned and kissed him. "Yes, I'll get some leather ones. After all…" He held up the current pair. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at these ones in the same way again."

 

THE END.


End file.
